Things Change
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: Jane hates going to the dentist. But some dentists are nice, which is what Jane finds out when she goes to her appointment. One shot.


**~Hey guys. So this idea literally just popped into my head. I know it probably wouldn't happen but hey, it's fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it~**

"But ma!" Jane whined at her mother like a five year old.

"Jane you are a grown woman now, you should be able to go to the dentist on your own."

"I don't even need to go though!" she lied, folding her arms.

"Yes you do! I've seen it, you're co-workers have seen it. You need to go Jane."

Jane pouted slightly. You see, Jane Rizzoli was petrified of the dentist. When she was a child, she would have to be dragged in and held down to the chair just for a check-up. Angela had made her an appointment this time with Jane's dentist as Jane was in pain. She knew she had to get it sorted, but her dentist fear persisted her from making that phone call.

However, that's where she was sat now. Alone in a dental waiting room. There was a stack of magazines on a brown oak shelf on the opposite wall from where she was sitting. There was also a set of Lego bricks and children's books in the corner. And of course, that 'lovely' clinical smell you get when you walk through the door. It was as if Jane's nerves had wrapped themselves round her throat and were slowly strangling her.

She jumped slightly when a dental assistant poked her head through the door and said Jane's name with a smile. Jane stood up and followed the petite figure into the treatment room. She lay on the green reclined chair as the assistant fastened a paper bib around her neck.

"Dr Isles should be right with you," she said with a smile.

"Dr Isles?" Jane said, confused. Never had there been a Dr Isles in the practise.

"Yes, sorry. We informed your mother when she called that Dr Watt had retired." She walked out the room and left Jane to her own devices.

Thanks a lot ma, Jane thought bitterly. But her thought process was interrupted by her fear. What if this new doctor was like her childhood ones? They didn't care if she was in pain or not. They were the reason she had a fear!

Just then, a small woman walked in in scrubs, with her blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. Jane felt slightly better, but not totally as she was still shaking.

"Hello Jane, I'm Dr Isles, but you can call me Maura," the blonde said, strapping a clear visor over her head and putting latex gloves on.

"Hi," Jane barely managed to blurt out.

"Ok, let's have a look and see what we need to do."

She did everything so delicately, making Jane relax slightly, until Maura touched the sensitive tooth and Jane flinched.

"Sorry," Maura said, "That tooth has a cavity, so it will need fixed, but the rest of your teeth are fine. We can do the filling today or you could come back for it if you need to be somewhere."

"No, todays fine," Jane said, her voice still shaky from before. She really didn't want to have to come back here for a long time.

"No need to be nervous, it shouldn't hurt if you have enough novocaine."

Maura came towards Jane with the needle, but Jane shut her mouth quickly.

"Now Jane, I know you're nervous, but this will only pinch slightly."  
"Sorry, I just hate needles, I'll try again," she said.

The needle went in this time and although it caused some discomfort, it wasn't as bad as Jane thought it would be.

Maura went out the room, leaving Jane alone again. Jane was starting to like this new dentist. There was something different about her. Something gentle, almost pure.

She re-entered the room, and although Jane was the calmest she had been, that was demolished when Maura asked her if she was ready and brought the drill out.

"Don't worry Jane, you won't feel it," Maura assured. Jane usually didn't believe dentists, but as she thought before, there was something different about Maura, so she let her finish the procedure.

"All done," Maura said, "Try not to eat anything for the next three hours."

"Ok, thanks," Jane said leaving the room and going to the receptionist.

"Shall I give you an appointment for after 6 months?" the receptionist said.

"Yes, that would be great," Jane smiled. Her only wish was that it could be sooner so she could see Maura again.

**~Hope you liked it, not wrote Rizzoli and Isles in ages! See you soon~**


End file.
